Un Pedazo De Mi Alma (Delena)
by Angelito97-Delena
Summary: AU. Ninguna historia de amor tiene un final de cuento de hadas, pero si luchas tan solo un poco y sostienes su mano con fuerza y con ternura, tal vez, solo tal vez la vida te de una segunda oportunidad, porque tu eres parte de ella, un fragmento de su alma. Este fic participa del Reto Especial San Valentín: Love or Bites? del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons!"


**Título: **Un Pedazo De Mi Alma.

**Autor: **Angelito97-Delena

**Rating: **+18

**Pairings:** Damon Salvatore & Elena Gilbert

**Argumento: **Ninguna historia de amor tiene un final de cuento de hadas, pero si luchas tan solo un poco y sostienes su mano con fuerza y con ternura, tal vez, solo tal vez la vida te de una segunda oportunidad, porque tu eres parte de ella, un fragmento de su alma.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de LJ Smith, el canal estadounidense The CW, show The Vampire Diaries.

Este fic participa del _Reto Especial San Valentín: Love or Bites? del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons!"_

**Words: **4,847 word(s)

**N/A: **Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

**Un Pedazo De Mi Alma.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hace frío._

_No es el mejor comienzo pero tampoco sé qué más decir para que esto no suene a locura, porque va a sonar, cualquier persona con la cabeza entre los hombros pensaría que todo esto es una locura. Desde hace unas semanas no dejo de tener las mismas pesadillas, me despierto exaltada, en lugares oscuros y gritando desesperadamente, pero hasta esta mañana, la cosa había seguido así, pesadillas y gritos, pero hoy, justo cuando me he levantado, todo tenía sentido, ya sabía quien era y lo que tenía que hacer._

_Si, salir corriendo de casa y helarme de frío en mitad de un parque. No sé a que temperatura me encuentro pero sé que es lo suficientemente baja para querer salir corriendo a un lugar cálido como mi cama o un sofá repleto de mantas, lo haría, aunque lo que más desee sea cumplir esas cosas, no me lo puedo permitir básicamente porque ya no tengo casa, no es que me hayan embargado, ni mucho menos, es que simplemente me he levantado esa mañana con una nueva perspectiva de la vida._

_Eso que llaman "recordar"._

_Ahora lo recuerdo todo, me encuentro en una situación donde la teoría de la reminiscencia de Platón me suena hasta creíble, soy un alma perdida que no ha cumplido con su misión y ahora, por arte de magia, lo recuerdo todo. ¿Estúpido? es que ni siquiera suena real para mi._

_Me llamo Elena._

_Mentira. Soy Leonora, la hija de uno de los hombres más importantes de la corte francesa del siglo XVIII. Me he criado entre algodones y sueños de cuentos de hadas, durante mucho tiempo viví atada a los placeres que la vida me concede: la lectura. Si, era de esas típicas mujeres que sabían leer y que se pasaban el día soñando despiertas, buscaba la forma de ser feliz, de alcanzar a mi príncipe de cuento, me conformaba con un pirata, un ladrón, un caballero de blanca armadura. El típico varón que salva a la dama._

_Si, buscaba eso, en mi mente enfermiza creía que algún día eso pasaría y sucedió._

_Le conocí a él. _

_A Damien._

_Era la mano derecha de mi padre, nunca se fijó en mi, pero yo lo estuve siguiendo de cerca, donde él estuviera, estaba yo. Un amor platónico. Perfecto pero inalcanzable, era un hombre noble, pícaro y hermoso. Cuando mis padres me comprometieron pensé que mi vida había acabado, que mis ideas de un amor fugaz desaparecen de inmediato, pero esa noche todo cambió, él apareció en mis aposentos, estaba nervioso pero dispuesto a secuestrarme, porque, por mágico que pareciera estaba enamorado de mi._

_Fue en ese momento cuando sentí que esa conexión que teníamos era real. Huimos, juntos._

Una gota de agua cayó sobre el papel, emborronando las palabras escritas, pero a Elena no le importaba en absoluto, estaba tan sumida en ese dolor que recorría su cuerpo y en sus ganas de desprenderse de cada recuerdo, que se olvidó por completo de que estaba a punto de comenzar una tormenta, una de las peores que había recorrido el Estado.

Las manos le temblaban, una nuevo pinchazo le recorrió la columna vertebral, la cabeza le daba vueltas, se apoyó como pudo en el tronco de un árbol, respiró hondo, sintiendo como una oleada de recuerdos le golpeaba con más fuerza.

- Debo… escribir… -se recostó, tomó el bolígrafo entre los dedos y lo clavó en el papel húmedo. Necesitaba soltarlo para acabar con esa incertidumbre que la estaba volviendo loca.

_- ¿¡Qué se supone que haces en mi cuarto, capullo!? -la imagen era borrosa, una sonrisa ladeada apareció en el rostro de ese estúpido.- Voy a borrar esa sonrisa de tu cara, ¿sabes cómo? Provocando que mi padre te despida._

- ¡Ahh! -se agarró con fuerza la cabeza, enredando sus dedos en el cabello mojado, había empezado a llover, estropeando el papel de su cuaderno y rompiendo en mil pedazos la última oportunidad que tenía de desahogarse.

Había vivido más de mil vidas desde que murió en 1773, al lado de su amor, pero nunca había sentido la necesidad de querer plasmar sus recuerdos por escritos, básicamente porque nunca tenía consciencia de ello, ¿cómo era posible que durante tres siglos nada de esto valiese la pena? ¿tan inútil era para no ser capaz de darse cuenta que estaba sumida en un hechizo? tenía que conseguir una forma de liberar sus recuerdos y buscar así el remedio para esa enfermedad enfermiza que iba a acabar con su vida.

Miró al cielo, justo cuando un rayo cayó a poca distancia de donde se encontraba, ¿estar debajo de un árbol era peligroso? Qué importaba, si moría, reviviría un tiempo después y volvería a encontrarse en una situación parecida.

"_Leonora, la amo con locura, por favor, le suplico que se quede conmigo"_

- Por favor… -suplicó a la nada.- Necesito que pare, lo necesito.

Las lágrimas caían con fuerza, no podía ver nada con claridad, las palabras escritas se emborronaba con la lluvia, los recuerdos falsos, los reales y con ese dolor infernal que estaba reconcomiendo su mente.

_- Lena, nena. -frunció el ceño.- Oh espera, suena bien._

_- Imbécil. -le escupió cada palabra como si fuese fuego.- Desaparece de mi cuarto._

_- ¿Sabes porqué sé que no vas a gritar? -le sonrió con picardía, sus ojos azules brillaban con una luz propia.- Porque te gusto, muchísimo._

El sonido de un auto la desconcertó, miró al frente justo para poder ver con sus propios ojos como un chico con los ojos más azules que hubiese visto en su vida era atropellado, la punzada de dolor que recorrió su cuerpo fue aún mayor que la que sentía cada vez que intentaba recordar, paralizada como estaba no supo reaccionar con cordura, se levantó con torpeza y salió corriendo sintiendo como que algo fallaba, todo a su alrededor se fragmentaba en mil pedazos y solo había una cosa clara: ese muchacho de ojos azules.

Llevada por una corriente eléctrica, corrió como nunca, porque si no llegaba a tiempo algo en su interior le decía que ese vacío que sentía en su corazón no desaparecería nunca.

Si, se sentía vacía.

Con el corazón en un puño cruzó la calle y atravesó a las personas que empezaban a amontonarse alrededor del chico, pero a la castaña nada de eso le importó en absoluto, empujó a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino y alcanzó el cuerpo inerte del ojiazul.

Nada pasó. Todo quedó en un completo silencio.

Leonora creía en el amor a primera vista, en esas mariposas que revuelven tu estómago, en esas sonrisas tontas que se dibujan cuando esa persona está cerca, creía incluso que las personas eran capaces de enamorarse por una simple conexión, que no había nada más puro, que un amor épico, pero cuando la castaña, la actual Leonora vio el cuerpo desangrado de ese ojiazul sintió algo muy similar a una conexión pero a diferencia de la primera vez no veía a un posible amor de cuentos de hada, no veía a su Romeo, lo que veía era un trozo de su alma roto en mil pedazos.

_Una muchacha caminaba en una calle completamente vacía, ¿lo estaba? con paso desanimado cruzó un paso peatonal, no había sido un buen día, ¿instituto? ¿universidad? había un gran vacío en su mente para tenerlo claro, pero lo que sí sabía era que necesitaba llegar a tiempo a algún lado, cuando cruzó una calle vio a lo lejos un coche azul, pasado de moda, ¿un cámaro tal vez?_

_- Me gustas. -se giró bruscamente, todo daba vueltas, ya no se encontraba en una calle sino en una especie de habitación, el muchacho que estaba delante suya, tenía los mismos ojos azules.- Muchísimo, Lena. Cásate conmigo._

Todo se volvió oscuro a su alrededor, ahora solo estaban ella y el muchacho tendido en el suelo, el dolor había desaparecido, ni siquiera sentía la necesidad de expulsar todos sus recuerdos, es como si estar allí, delante de ese desconocido fuese el paraíso que los filósofos habían buscado a lo largo de los años, esa eudaimonía inalcanzable.

Alzó la mano, acarició el brazo del muchacho hasta alcanzar su mano, era fría pero había una sensación de familiaridad que la embriagó, calmando sus mayores miedos.

"_Cásate conmigo, Leonora" _

_Damien la miraba con firmeza, esos ojos azules eran penetrantes, inquietantes pero no le importaba, porque una parte de ella estaba segura a su lado, aunque la situación en su familia era inestable y la sociedad demasiado conservadora, aceptó sin preámbulos, esa misma noche huirían juntos, a cualquier lugar, pero necesitaban un aliciente._

_Un hechizo._

- ¿Cual es su nombre, señorita? -una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos, fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando pegada al cuerpo de ese completo desconocido, miró al frente para cruzarse con una luz cegadora.- Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?

Varias personas, con las mismas pintas que el hombre que intentaba hablar con ella, se pusieron manos a la obra para recoger el cuerpo inconsciente del muchacho malherido, la castaña no perdió de vista al chico en ningún momento provocando que la poca paciencia del hombre que intentaba hablar con ella desapareciera.

- Será mejor que venga con nosotros, puede tener una conmoción.

No tenía una conmoción. La chica sabía muy bien que le pasaba, llevaba días así, reaccionando de forma estúpida para después quedarse embobada mirando a la nada, todo por esos malditos recuerdos que venían a cuentagotas, por lo menos ya creía tener una idea hecha con respecto a su pasado, a sus tantos pasados que había tenido desde su muerte en 1773, pero lo que no conseguía recordar era el rostro de Damien, lo único que su mente procesaba eran unos hermosos ojos azules.

Como los del chico del accidente. Abrió los ojos desorientada, por un momento creyó que todo había sido un sueño, que se encontraba en su cama a punto de levantarse para ir a la universidad junto a sus amigas, pero no, si que estaba en una cama, esas incómodas camas de un hospital, entubada, en una habitación completamente blanca y lo único que su cabeza podía procesar era la voz de su mejor amiga, Bonnie.

"_Este hechizo os sumirá en un profundo sueño, vuestras almas se salvarán de la oscuridad de este mundo_"

No era Bonnie. Su voz si, pero no ella, o por lo menos no la Bonnie que vivía junto a su abuela en el campus de la universidad, esa no, se trataba de la Bonnie de su pasado, esa que le ayudó a poder huir junto a Damien, pero entonces, ¿por qué sentía que murió ese día?

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, notando como todo el cuerpo le pesaba en sobremanera, era natural en ella, por lo que intentó levantarse.

- Señorita Salvatore, quédese quieta. -una mujer de unos cuarenta años la sostuvo y la empujó levemente para que volviese a dormir, sino fuera porque estaba ahí, ayudándola pensaría que no se refería a ella, ¿por qué narices la había llamado de esa forma?- Descanse, su novio me ha dicho que debe reposar, que ha sido un accidente grave.

Novio.

Accidente grave.

¿Qué mierda…? Vale que tuviese sus recuerdos borrosos, que su cabeza estuviese a punto de estallar al no ser capaz de recordar con exactitud qué pasó en su pasado para que ahora, pero no era estúpida, sabía muy bien quien era en esa época.

Era Elena Gilbert. Estudiante de literatura inglesa en una de las universidades más importantes de la zona, a punto de entrar en su segundo año de carrera y con una familia y amigos que la amaban con locura, vale que no era su vida real, pero era la vida que tenía ahora y un novio no estaba en el paquete.

- Perdone, ¿podría ir a ver a mi novio?

- Cariño, más tarde. -le acomodó la almohada, Elena frunció el ceño, ella no había sufrido ningún accidente físico simplemente su cuerpo decidió quedarse atontado en el lugar y en el momento equivocado, necesitaba salir de ahí, tomar un cuaderno y vomitar todo sus recuerdos para poder descansar tranquila, para poder acabar con ese bucle de vidas sin sentido.

La mujer salió de la habitación unos minutos después cuando creyó que la paciente había quedado profundamente dormida, un grave error, Elena no había caído agotada otra vez, simplemente había cerrado los ojos porque así era una forma más fácil de seguir adelante sin que el dolor de la pérdida la atormentara, una parte de ella sabía que todo estaba mal, que nada de lo que había pasado tenía sentido, que ella no tenía que estar ahí sino buscando a Damien, buscando los pedazos de recuerdos que faltaban en su rompecabezas, frunció el ceño cuando un olor familiar inundó sus fosas nasales, ¿era chocolate lo que olía? pero no un chocolate normal, era como el que… _preparaba su madre para navidad._

_- Tiene que ser una broma. -se cruzó de brazos al ver a un muchacho vestido de negro en el umbral de su casa con esa sonrisa que quitaba el hipo, ¿cómo se atrevía a venir allí después de lo que le había dicho?- ¡Voy yo!_

_Abrió la puerta de golpe, todo estaba borroso a su alrededor pero Elena podía percibir perfectamente esos hoyuelos y esos ojos azules, brillantes y profundos._

_- ¿Eso que huelo es chocolate? -intentó pasar, pero Elena se adelantó poniendo una mano sobre su pecho, una descarga eléctrica los recorrió a ambos, pero el muchacho se hizo el loco.- Amo el chocolate._

_- ¡Desaparece! ¿¡Quieres que mi padre te despida!?_

_- Lo único que quiero. -se acercó a ella, pegando su frente contra la suya mientras sostenía su cuerpo con ambas manos.- Es a ti, te quiero. ¿Lo entiendes?_

Se levantó de golpe, recibiendo así la misma descarga eléctrica. Se miró las manos, porque por un momento se vio así misma aferrándose a ese completo desconocido, ¿quién era? ¿de dónde venían esos recuerdos? ella ni siquiera recordaba haber conocido a una persona que la hiciera sentir tan viva.

Con cuidado salió de la cama, se despegó todos esos cables que no entendía cómo habían llegado ahí y tomó su bolso para salir de ese hospital infernal. Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando oyó una voz, una dulce y melodiosa voz, embriagada por ella se dejó llevar hasta un pasillo que conducía a un conjunto de salas, los médicos iban y venían sin reparar en su figura, incluso el dolor y la sensación de vacío habían desaparecido.

- Yo me encargo Miranda. -se quedó rígida, estática, se aferró con fuerza a la máquina de café que había allí, ¿esa voz…?

- Siempre dices lo mismo, _Damon_. No me hagas reír. -la voz melodiosa había dado un paso a una voz preocupada, destrozada.- Necesita ayuda.

_Necesita ayuda._

_Necesita ayuda._

_Necesita…_

Negó con la cabeza de forma frenética, el dolor había vuelto, extendiéndose desde su cabeza hacia su columna vertebral, paralizando todo su cuerpo, se sentó en el suelo como pudo, buscando una tranquilidad que no existía, las manos le temblaban, la respiración le fallaba y juraba haber oído a alguien gritar, pero, ¿qué importaba?

- ¿Elena…? -su cabeza reaccionó por fin, se giró como pudo sintiendo que era el movimiento más brusco que había hecho en su vida, cuando sus ojos café se cruzaron con unos ojos idénticos a los suyos supo que estaba perdida, las lágrimas empezaron a caer como cascadas y de su garganta salió un simple aullido.- ¡Mi niña! ¡Damon!

_- ¿Qué estás haciendo? -se sobresaltó, pegando incluso un bote en el asiento, la risa del ojiazul la tranquilizó y la cabreó a partes iguales, cerró la laptop para lanzarle una mirada de advertencia.- ¿Quién es Damien?_

_Iba a matarlo._

_- Lárgate, idiota. -rodó los ojos y bufó molesta, ¿por qué siempre tenía que aparecer en el lugar y en el momento equivocado? ¿es qué nos e daba cuenta que no tenía ningún interés en él? ¿no había tenido suficiente con la cena incómoda de la otra noche? - Quiero estudiar, payaso. Desaparece._

_- Cierto, ¿no tenías clase en cinco minutos?_

_- ¿Qué? No. -frunció el ceño, ¿cómo iba a saber siquiera su horario? El chico asintió como si aceptara su respuesta, pero una sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en sus labios. Olía muy mal._

_- ¿No ibas a clase de ficción con la señorita Prue?_

_- ¿Cómo…? ¡Mierda! -sin decir nada más, tomó su bolsa y salió corriendo, en su cabeza se repetía como un mantra "voy a matar a Damon Salvatore"_

_- ¡Elena! -gritó desde la distancia, la chica giró la cabeza un momento solo para poder enseñarle el dedo corazón, pero sus ojos, antes de cruzarse con los azules del chico, vieron su laptop.- ¿Damien no será mi yo literario, verdad?_

- Está sudando. -una voz ruda la trajo a la realidad una vez más, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró la mirada preocupada de uno de los médicos de la sala.- Le ha subido la fiebre y le ha bajado en un tiempo récord, señora Gilbert.

- ¿Podemos hablar afuera por favor? -le suplicó la mujer, el doctor asintió no muy convencido de dejar a la chica sola con el otro muchacho que había sufrido un grave accidente esa mañana, ninguno de los dos necesitaba emociones fuertes, no estando las circunstancias como estaban. Cuando Elena oyó la puerta cerrarse se pasó una mano por el cabello, ¿fiebre? vaya novedad, ¿dolores? ¿desmayos? es lo que pasaba cuando su mente empezaba a divagar pero esto, esos recuerdos irreales que surgían de la nada, eran una novedad, ¿quién era Damon Salvatore?

- Lena… -una dulce voz llamó su atención, alzó la cabeza del sofá donde se encontraba recostada para encontrarse con esos impenetrables ojos azules que la atormentaban, ahogó una exclamación al ver el estado tan lamentable que presentaba el muchacho, tenía un feo corte en la frente donde se extendía una venda, el pómulo derecho estaba ligeramente hinchado mientras que el resto del cuerpo estaba cubierto por vendas y cables, atado en la cama.- Cariño, no te asustes por favor…

- ¿Asustarme? -tenía miedo. Era sorprendente pero lo que sentía era cierto, estaba asustada de ese completo desconocido que se había sumergido en su piel de una forma casi enfermiza.- ¿Quién eres…?

Apretó los puños, esperó la respuesta pacientemente, el chico no dio muestras de querer responder, pero hubo un cambio en su mirada, de ternura y miedo, pasó de rabia y dolor, fue un movimiento sutil pero que no pasó desapercibida para Elena, el ojiazul agachó la cabeza y soltó una carcajada, fría, vacía sin vida.

- Me harté, tendría que haberle hecho caso a tu madre… pero estaba tan ciego. -sorbió con fuerza, ¿estaba llorando?- Casi muero hoy, pero no por ese coche… sino por ti. Porque no estabas a mi lado, porque… temí, que nunca más te volviese a ver, Lena, ¿por qué?

- ¿De qué mierda estás hablando? -tragó saliva con fuerza, la voz le falló en el último momento, pero el chico escuchó cada palabra.

- Sufres amnesia, Lena. Una muy rara, tu pérdida de memoria es relativa, mezclas cosas, transfigurar la realidad, hasta ayer me recordabas pero hoy… no puedes decirme que no me recuerdes Elena, ¡no te lo permito! -gritó desesperado, incluso se removió para levantarse pero al final permaneció en el sitio al ver la mirada de horror y de pánico que asolaba el rostro de Elena, no quería gritar, pero lo había hecho, no había vuelta atrás, apartó la mirada para poder llorar tranquilo, para no romperse delante del amor de su vida que ni siquiera recordaba que existía.

- No. -susurró, más bien vocaliza, negó con la cabeza, las lágrimas nublaban su vista y su sentido común, los recuerdos, los que creía verdaderos la asolaban con fuerza, suplicando ser escritos en algún sitio mientras que la parte racional de su cerebro le pedía correr a abrazar a ese completo desconocido, a que el dolor cesara con esa conexión que los unía, pero al final con el corazón roto en miles de pedazos atravesó la puerta y salió corriendo con la voz de ese chico en su espalda.

¿A dónde iba a ir? No lo sabía pero ¿acaso importaba? en absoluto, su mente era un cacao en esos momentos y lo único que necesitaba era salir y que le diese el aire, la lluvia sería una buena forma de despejar su mente.

Varias personas intentaron frenarla pero consiguió escapar de cada uno de ellos, cuando se sintió a salvo frenó y comenzó a andar con un ritmo más pausado, ¿qué más daba si cogía una pulmonía? si su madre estaba al lado de ese loco, si sus recuerdos seguían jugándole una mala pasado, si su mente la torturaba, ¿qué más daba lo demás?

_Pérdida relativa de memoria._

Frunció el ceño al recordar esas palabras. Ella no había perdido la memoria simplemente había vivido varias vidas hasta por fin recordar el porqué. Damien y ella buscaron un hechizo para estar juntos cuando todo acabase, así de simple, no había pérdida selectiva de memoria, ni accidentes ni novios estúpidos que la alteraban hasta perder el aire. Apretó el paso hasta alcanzar el lugar del accidente donde había perdido su libreta, la encontró en el mismo sitio donde la dejó, casi por arte de magia seguía de una pieza, escondida al lado de un árbol, tomó el cuaderno y de él salió una cuerda que enganchaba una llave.

¿Eso estaba antes ahí?

_- Te quiero. -repitió por enésima vez. Elena puso los ojos en blanco y cerró el portátil por octava vez consecutiva.- ¿Qué? ¿No puedo decirte que estoy enamorado de ti, Elena Gilbert?_

_- Intento escribir, Damon. -le explicó agotada.- Solo que… me desconcentras._

_- ¿Te pongo nerviosa? -se mordió el labio y pegó su asiento más cerca que el de la chica.- Lena, cariño, puedo ayudarte a superarlo._

_- ¿Cómo? -eso pilló desprevenido a Damon que ni de casualidad esperaba esa respuesta.- Hablo en serio, Damon, ¿cómo?_

_- ¿Puedo… leerlo?_

Tomó la llave entre los dedos, estaba fría y húmeda pero es como si en vez de hacerla sentir mal la calmara, como si ese pequeño objeto desprendiese un calor propio, la movió entre los dedos buscando la respuesta a sus mayores miedos.

_- ¡Damon! ¡Damon! -corrió a su lado, estaba recostado en un árbol con una sonrisa resplandeciente decorando su rostro, estaba condenadamente bien; se lanzó a sus brazos.- ¡Lo conseguí!_

_- Sabía que lo conseguirías, nena. -le dio un casto beso en los labios para después entregarle una bolsa._

_- ¿Qué es esto? -metió la mano en el interior y sacó una taza de café XL con una inscripción en ella.- "La mejor escritora del mundo. 12/12/14" ¿Qué es esto?_

_- Ya te lo he dicho. -acarició su rostro con ternura.- Eres la mejor. ¿Puedo besarte ya?_

_- Mmm, no te creo. -miró por todos lados localizando una bolsa del mismo tamaño, sonrió y soltó una risita.- ¿Qué es eso, Damon? -se mofó, en cuanto el chico se despistó tomó la bolsa para descubrir en su interior una tasa idéntica a la suya pero con una sutil diferencia.- ¡Ja! Lo sabía._

_- Lena… lo siento pero…_

_- Damon, no lo sientas. -guardó la taza en la misma bolsa que la otra.- Eres el mejor novio del mundo, ¿por qué ibas a sentirlo?_

_- Te amo._

_- Te amo._

- ¿Qué me está pasando…? -sollozó, sus lágrimas se mezclaban ahora con la lluvia que caía con fuerza, el cuaderno estaba destrozado y esa llave quemaba su piel con vida propia, ¿se estaba volviendo loca? ¿ese chico tendría razón?

Caminó por las calles casi desiertas, la gente pasaba a su alrededor sin reparar en ella, estaba mojada, dolida y cansada, pero eso no era suficiente para reaccionar, ¿qué más necesitaba para darse cuenta de que estaba loca? ¿de qué había perdido la cabeza?

- Señorita… -alguien la tomó del brazo.- ¿Es usted la escritora de _Love Story_?

- ¿Disculpa?

- Love Story, Cruda Realidad. -le señaló con el brazo el escaparate de una tienda, había muchísimos libros pero solo uno llamó su atención, era de tapa blanca, con una decoración muy extrovertida con la imagen de una pareja abrazándose, ropa de época y en la esquina la misma pareja con ropa más actual, pero eso no fue lo que llamó del todo su atención, sino el nombre que estaba escrito con letras doradas.

Elena Gilbert-Salvatore.

La mujer siguió hablando torpemente, diciendo cuánto la admiraba y lo feliz que era por conocerla, no dejaba de repetir que amaba su talento y la idea de escribir una nueva historia pero desde el punto de vista de Steven. Elena no comprendía nada, ¿por qué su vida estaba por escrito? ¿por qué su pasado estaba en ese escaparate? ¿y si era verdad? ¿lo qué decía el chico del accidente?

- ¿Se encuentra bien? Oh, dios mío. ¡Está chorreando! -se desprendió de su chaqueta y la empujó levemente para que se resguarda del agua.- ¿Estás bien? Pareces enferma…

- Lo estoy. -sollozó con fuerza.- Estoy enferma.

_- Oh, dios mío Damon. -el chico tenía entre sus manos un ejemplar de su libro recién publicado.- ¡Es hermoso!_

_- Lo sé. Y quiero que me lo firmes ahora mismo._

_- Por supuesto, ¿ha llegado hoy? -un par de lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, pero, ¿a quién le importaba?_

_- Si, 14 de Febrero de 2015, "Love Story: Cruda Realidad" se está vendiendo en papel, ¿qué te parece?_

_- Pero… ¿tan rápido? La editorial me dijo que podría tardar meses…_

_- Lena, ¿cuánto crees que ha pasado? -pero no se estaba refiriendo al libro solamente, Damon y Elena se conocían desde hacía muchos años, pero fue ese día, hace un año cuando el chico le dijo que estaba enamorado de ella y que quería casarse cuanto antes, así, como un suicida, rompiendo todos los esquemas de la perfeccionista Elena Gilbert._

_- ¿Te das cuenta que sin ti, esto no hubiese sido posible? -sonrió rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos.- Damon, prométeme que esto es para siempre._

_- Te lo prometo._

La mujer la llevó en coche al hospital, pero Elena no llegó a entrar allí, simplemente se quedó mirando desde la ventanilla del copiloto el exterior buscando una pista para que todo en su mente volviera a estabilizarse.

_La pareja se montó en el coche del chico. Damon le había prometido tener un fin de semana para ellos solos pero antes debían ir a buscar a sus amigos para darle la noticia, por eso, en mitad de una tormenta, los chicos se embarcaron rumbo al centro de la ciudad, Damon no dejaba de lanzar miradas más que furtivas al asiento donde se encontraba su novia descansando, por primera vez desde que eran pareja, la chica había hablado de un futuro juntos, estaba más que dichoso, era tan real, tan perfecto que incluso sentía miedo de que todo se rompiera en mil pedazos, aprovechando que la carretera estaba despejada tomó la mano de la chica entre las suyas y depositó un sutil beso descubriendo que Elena estaba más que despierta, abrió los ojos y le lanzó un beso._

_El último beso._

- No. No…. -gritó desesperada, sentía que se ahogaba, que el agua inundaba todo su cuerpo, provocando una hemorragia, pero era imposible, no estaba en mitad del puente Vickery, ni tampoco en el accidente pero aún así se sentía igual de real, peor aún, sentía que esta vez no era ella la que perdía el conocimiento sino él.

Damon.

Elena salió del coche, corrió por todo el hospital hasta que encontró el ala, empujó a varias personas que intentaron frenarla y cuando por fin encontró la puerta su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando entró en el interior.

Damon estaba ahí, mirándola fijamente, buscando un atisbo de reconocimiento.

- No te recuerdo. No nos recuerdo. Pero _te necesito_… muchísimo. -sollozó.- Una vez me prometiste que sería para siempre, ¿cierto?

Damon no respondió inmediatamente, cada segundo que pasaba era un pedazo más de sí misma que caía en el vacío, sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella, Damon sonrió, fue una pequeña sonrisa, pero la más real que había tenido después de tantos meses de miedo, de desolación y de pérdida.

- Elena, eres mi vida.

La chica soltó una carcajada, se secó las lágrimas como pudo y corrió a su lado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo el dolor desapareció completamente. Estaba con Damon.

En casa.

.

.

.

**FIN.**


End file.
